<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolutions by LindtLuirae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187212">Resolutions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae'>LindtLuirae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorce AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, New Beginnings, New Year's Eve, Sasuke Is an Asshole, finding love again, kakasaku - Freeform, three-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sakura realises it isn't too late to find happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Original Statistics from FFnet:<br/>[Reviews: 53, Favs: 163, Follows: 127]<br/>||Migrated from FFnet on 10/7/2020||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sarada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on FFnet, but I'm officially going to be migrating all my works to AO3.</p><p>Written for New Year's Eve 2018.</p><p>Beta'd by the lovely Denilmo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something to be said about being alone on New Year's Eve. Frankly, it spoke a lot of Sakura's social life.</p><p>Sarada had gone to bed a few hours ago, leaving Sakura with the eerie quiet of their house — not home, no, a home wouldn't feel this lonely. Sakura was slightly ashamed of herself for thinking that way. After all, she and Sarada shared this space; it was supposed to feel homey… except, it didn't. It lacked the presence of a certain someone. It lacked the comforting touches of a father and the loving company of a husband.</p><p>It was New Year's Eve and Sakura was now rapidly approaching her thirty-third birthday. It was New Year's Eve and the start to yet another lonely year. Oh, it was so pathetic; being this sour on such a nice day!</p><p>The clock on her kitchen wall read eleven-thirty and she wondered if her friends were having fun. They had tried to bring her along to the party but she adamantly refused, insisting she had work to do that couldn't be put off. It was a lie; the truth was, the last thing she wanted was to watch all the couples around her countdown and embrace and kiss when the clock chimed midnight. She felt lonely enough as it was.</p><p>It shouldn't be this way. Deep down she knew it. Deep down she knew she deserved more—<em>better</em> than what Sasuke was providing her. It took her some time to accept this and it still hurt to think about it, let alone admit it to herself. She had been so happy when he proposed to her; so ecstatic that he finally let her in, sharing a house and a bed with her. She remembered the happy tears she cried when they found out she carried his first child (and what she had then hoped was the first of many to come).</p><p>Sakura had imagined a happy family with him, fantasised about healing the gap in his heart and soul. She had imagined sharing a house, having many children with pretty dark eyes and maybe another daughter with her rose-coloured strands. Her life was supposed to feel fulfilling, her family tight-knit and loving.</p><p>Well, what do you know? She was a lonely (and quite miserable) single mother of one gifted daughter whose only fault was how damn much she resembled her absentee father.</p><p>What did it matter if she was married to her first love, the last Uchiha—the second strongest man in the world—if she failed to keep him around? What good did the Uchiha crest on her back do when all it represented was his <em>ownership</em> of her, not his love? Did he even love her anymore? He never wrote, rarely visited— and she knew for a fact that he communicated with Naruto more than he ever did with her.</p><p>What about Sarada who had only met him for the first time in her life this summer? What did it mean that their meeting only happened because her daughter had gone out searching for her father? What did all this say about Sasuke?</p><p>Sasuke had come back home with Sarada that day, stayed for the weekend and was off again. Sarada had barely gotten the chance to know him a little—<em>her father</em>—goddammit didn't she deserve to at least <em>know</em> her father?! To see him every once in a while, to be showered with love and affection the way even emotionally stunted Sai provided for Inojin?</p><p>Maybe this was a mistake— that trail of thought was immediately shut off. <em>No</em>. No. It wasn't a mistake because no matter how much she resented Sasuke for all but abandoning them, Sarada was the product of their marriage and Sakura wouldn't trade her little girl for the world.</p><p>The problem here wasn't the past. It'd do her no good to dwell on things she couldn't change. The problem was what was to come. This couldn't go on. She wouldn't allow it. Sasuke and her needed to <em>talk</em>. Really talk. Not what they'd been doing since before they married. She'd been dancing around him since she was a teenager in fear of setting him off, but he needed a proper earful this time.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Huh, who could it be?</em>
</p><p>She sensed him before she opened the door and was able to rearrange her expression from shocked to mildly surprised by the time she opened the door for him. "Kakashi? Hi, what's up? Is someone hurt?"</p><p>The silver-haired man smiled rather sheepishly. "No, no, none of that. I just dropped by to… well, I really didn't want you to be alone at midnight so…" He held up a bottle of sake, smile genuine and just shy of affectionate.</p><p>Sakura felt her heart swell for the man standing in front of her. Of course, Kakashi would never allow her to be lonely at the start of a new year—he was much too caring and protective of her. She wondered if he knew how she felt; she wouldn't be surprised. He knew her too well, understood her too well, and sometimes Sakura wondered if he felt the same crippling loneliness she did.</p><p>She stepped aside to let him in, letting a gust of cold wind and his earthy scent into her home, not even realising how she was back to labelling this space she occupied as home now that he was there with her again. How many nights had they spent at her kitchen table, writing reports together and sharing a glass of wine? How many others had they spent by the low table in her living room, having dinner with Sarada, and laughing heartily over how adorable her daughter could be?</p><p>Thinking back to it, Sakura realised Kakashi had always been there. He had been there for her when she'd gone into premature labour, rushing her to the hospital. He had been the first to hold her daughter as she wailed loudly, tiny fists clenched, and tried to soothe her. He had been there when single-parenting got to Sakura, offering to assist her, accompanying her to grocery stores; keeping an eye on her daughter when hospital work got too busy; swinging by with lunch like he knew she had been too busy to even remember to eat.</p><p>They settled by the dining table in her kitchen like so many times before, but Sakura found herself looking at him differently as he poured them sake, wondering why he ever bothered, wondering how he could care so much more than Sasuke ever did about her, and their daughter, and their happiness.</p><p>"Thanks," she murmured as he pushed the little porcelain cup towards her. "For coming over."</p><p>His eyes creased as his fingers hooked at the edge of his mask and tugged, revealing his smile. "Being here is much better than that party." A small shudder zigzagged down his spine and Sakura smiled as she knocked her sake back.</p><p>"Was it that bad?" she wondered aloud as he poured her another drink.</p><p>Kakashi shrugged. "You know me… I don't like parties… and noise."</p><p>Sakura smiled faintly around the rim of her dish because she did indeed know him. "Yeah, I know."</p><p>The way his smile softened around the corners made a strange lump form in her throat. Why couldn't Sasuke be here like Kakashi was right now, so she could know that she wasn't alone, that she was loved, that he cared? Why was it so hard for him to be there for her?</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked quietly, breaking her from her melancholic thoughts. Had she been that obvious? A wave of shame passed through her as she looked up at him, but as soon as their eyes met, it was as if the poisonous feeling bled out of her.</p><p>She'd never quite paid attention to it before, but Kakashi had really kind eyes. It made her wonder how such dark depths could ever hold so much warmth— Sasuke's were always hard, emotionless. Like staring into a void. Cold.</p><p>Looking into Kakashi's now, she could only compare it to a sea reflecting the night's sky on a warm summer evening. Inviting, alluring, urging her to explore the unknown that lay beyond the shore.</p><p>"More?" he asked, holding the sake bottle up and Sakura blinked out of her daydream, surprised at her train of thought. And more so at the fact that she forgot to answer him, but he didn't seem too bothered.</p><p>She nodded silently as she continued to observe him. He was a constant in her life, a source of comfort. The way she was able to relax around him and be herself was there only because she trusted him. Because she liked Kakashi. Because Kakashi… Kakashi was family.</p><p>Kakashi was someone who made sure to drape a blanket over her if she fell asleep on the couch working. Kakashi was someone who'd look after both his well being and hers. He was the one who trained her daughter so she didn't fall behind in school. He made sure to always check up on Sakura when he was in the village and stop by for a farewell before leaving.</p><p>How did she just come to realise how big it was that he was so involved in her life? Did he know how much it meant to her that she was the first person to greet when he returned home? That he thought to bring her dinner when she had a night shift?</p><p>Did he know how much his presence eased the cold fingers of ice around her heart? How the stifling silence in her home became comfortable with his reassuring presence beside her?</p><p>The clock on her wall gave a little ding, signalling that it was midnight and Sakura watched as Kakashi smiled and reached to squeeze her hand on the table with his warm, calloused one. "Happy new year, Sakura."</p><p>That lump was back and stuck in her throat as a wave of indescribable aching washed over her. She loved this man so damn much for not abandoning her when she needed it the most. "Happy new year, Kakashi."</p><p>They watched each other silently as the fireworks outside rippled across the night sky, washing her dim kitchen with flickering lights. Suddenly it felt too intimate. His hand was yet to let go of hers, the quiet of the space more alluring than stifling.</p><p>She watched the light dance across his profile, marvelling at how beautiful he looked that second, his hair falling messily into his eyes, his skin pale and glowing, his lips a soft pink that stretched into a warm smile.</p><p>Sakura waited for it to get awkward, or for him to withdraw his touch, but the silence remained a comfortable one, the dimness serving as a cocoon of security to whatever this was.</p><p>"Kakashi." Why exactly she was whispering she wasn't sure, but she didn't want to disturb the hush that had suddenly befallen her kitchen. "I don't think I ever thanked you for always being there for me."</p><p>He shrugged a shoulder, his head tilting. "You don't have to. You're the only family I have, of course I'll always be there."</p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed hard to stop the tears that suddenly filled her eyes from falling. He sounded so sincere, but shrugging like this wasn't such a big deal, like he was just stating facts, like he hadn't just told her lonely being that to him, she was his only <em>family</em>. Something she longed for so dearly.</p><p>Sakura found herself stumbling out of her seat and towards his, bending to wrap her arms around his neck and squeezing him into a hug. The emotions firing rapidly within her nearly overwhelmed her, but the warmth of his body and his familiar scent were strangely grounding.</p><p>Despite the rather awkward angle, Kakashi's arms came around her and squeezed back and her shoulders started trembling as she struggled to swallow her sobs.</p><p>He hushed her, his voice taking a gentle lilting tone he usually used when she was upset. And then he rose from his seat to properly embrace her and the trembling stopped. It was replaced by a quivering heart and a lungful of his warmth.</p><p>Gentle fingers carded soothingly through short pink strands. "It's going to be okay, Sakura, you're a strong woman, you'll get through whatever it is you're going through."</p><p>It seemed that although she had momentarily lapsed back to her crybaby status, he wasn't letting that affect his judgment of her. She found herself shaking her head into his chest, eyes filling up again as she muffled a 'no' into his shirt.</p><p>He untangled himself from her hold, fingers tilting her chin to lock eyes with her. "You <em>will</em>."</p><p>His conviction made her lower lip tremble and she forced it around syllables to form words. "I… I don't want to do this anymore."</p><p>A small frown tugged on his brows.</p><p>"I mean this." She looked around her. "I don't want to be alone anymore."</p><p>Understanding flashed in his eyes and the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. "Good for you, Sakura. What do you plan to do?"</p><p>He took a small step away from her, his fingers falling from her face. The loss of contact made her feel cold but she barreled through it. "I want to… I <em>need</em> to let go. Sasuke and I, we don't… we don't work."</p><p>It surprised her, that she was finally acknowledging this. Sasuke's mission was over and yet he refused to return home. He had gone while she was still pregnant although he hadn't needed to. He was only assigned his mission by Naruto when Sarada was seven, yet he never made any commitment to his family.</p><p>She was thirty-two and she needed to pull out now. It was never too late to find happiness or love. Maybe Sasuke wasn't the man for her and it was just that. And gods it hurt, and she hated him for making her reach this state, but enough was enough.</p><p>She wondered what Sarada might think. If she'd be angry or if she'd feel betrayed.</p><p>Kakashi's eyes were filled with pride, and something light and hopeful that she failed to name. "You want a divorce."</p><p>The rosette nodded, lower lip quivering again and tears falling once more. "I w-want to be happy Kakashi… I'm…"</p><p>He hushed her again, seizing her shoulders in a gentle hold. "You <em>deserve</em> to be happy, Sakura. You out of all people." His smile softened. "And you know I'll be there every step of the way."</p><p>"But Sarada-"</p><p>"It's fine, mum."</p><p>Both adults jumped slightly at the sound of the teenager standing at the kitchen door. She was smiling at the corner of her lips, arms crossed. "Dad is never here anyway, I doubt it'll change much. You deserve to be happy, Kaka-tou is right."</p><p>Sakura stared in amazement as Sarada approached, fitting herself between the crook of Kakashi's elbow and his side. "Trust your guts, they might save your life, right?" She flashed Kakashi a brilliant smile which he returned, squeezing her shoulder.</p><p>"Right," he said.</p><p>Sakura was too busy marvelling at how amazing and beautiful her daughter was and how receptive of the idea Sarada seemed. It seemed she got one thing right after all.</p><p>Sakura gave a watery smile and stepped forward to embrace both of them. "I love you guys so much."</p><p>"Mom!" Sarada whined. "I was having a moment here!"</p><p>Sakura laughed and Kakashi chuckled as he wrapped them both up in a hug. "Now that my two favourite girls are here… hot chocolate anyone?"</p><p>Sarada cheered, pulling out of his hold and rushing to the cupboard to get all the ingredients out and get started as soon as possible. They watched her with matching grins, Sakura shaking her head. "I wonder who she takes after."</p><p>Kakashi gave her a pointed look, leaning to nuzzle her hair briefly. "You, silly."</p><p>And then he was stepping away and joining Sarada, and Sakura wondered how her heart could feel so full after making such a decision. But the answer was right there as she watched Kakashi and her daughter fuss over how much was too much sugar and who made hot chocolate better.</p><p>Sakura felt herself smile and shake her head, allowing herself to step into the comfort <em>this</em> family provided. Both of them turned to look at her expectantly as she stepped forward and rolled her sleeves up. "Well, I can't have you guys outdo me! Cookies anyone?"</p><p>Sarada's grin and the hug that succeeded it were the highlights of her year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. Lucidity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was written for Valentines Dat 2018!</p><p>Beta'd by Denilmo~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>II. Lucidity</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sasuke,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hey, I hope you're doing well, Sarada misses you. I'm mailing this to ask you to come home. We have some important matters to discuss. Please return as soon as possible.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sakura,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I thought you understood that you should only mail me through Naruto for your own safety. I can't return right now for classified reasons. Please don't mail me again.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Sakura blinked in astonishment as she read and reread Sasuke's letter. He didn't even ask about hers or Sarada's well being. He even said not to mail him again!</p><p>Angry tears pricked her eyes as she quickly grabbed a fresh piece of paper and began writing a new letter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sasuke.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I have been trying to understand you for years but till this day I can't fathom how you care so little for your family! You want to do this over paper? Fine. Fine, Sasuke. I want a divorce and I need your presence for that. And we need to talk, I need answers. Get home asap.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tears splattered at the edge of the paper and Sakura let out a slow breath and tried to collect herself in fear that Sarada might walk into the room any second. Fuck, why did this hurt so much?</p><p>She tore the paper apart and shoved it in the trash can. She needed to be calm for this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sasuke,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>This is very important, Sasuke. I need you home asap. We need to talk.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>It wasn't until seven days later that she got a response in the form of:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sakura,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>My mission is important too and you're being especially annoying. Are you pregnant again? Is that why I need to come home? If that's it then please don't bother me again, we'll talk when I return.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Sakura?" Kakashi's worried voice came from across the table. He had come over for lunch earlier and stayed to help make dinner for Sarada who was due to return from her four-day mission tonight. "What does it say?"</p><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was fighting down white-hot pain and anger. She shoved the letter Kakashi's way, her heart racing in her chest and her fingers trembling. She watched as Kakashi's eyes scanned the letter and his face morphed into an expression of anger. "This is horseshit."</p><p>Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep, tremulous breath. "Yes, apparently, this is very inconvenient and if I were pregnant it doesn't matter." Her brow ticked. "Hand me a fresh paper Kakashi."</p><p>He complied and watched silently as she began to write.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Your Highness,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Seeing as I am such an inconvenience, I'll cut this short and blunt (how you like it, clearly) because you're being a whole new brand of annoying: I want a divorce. I've had it with this, with you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No, I'm not pregnant you prick, you haven't so much as touched me in over four months! Do you even love me? You sure act like I have some disease. Am I not good enough for you? Are Sarada and I just not the family you've pictured? Well, too fucking bad, Sasuke, this is what you get and if you don't like it then fine, fuck you. I expect you home next month for court.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Haruno Sakura.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Kakashi watched silently as she rolled up the letter and moved to the hawk by the window to tuck it in the pouch around its leg. The bird flew away, leaving her standing in the middle of her kitchen, fingers trembling minutely at her side.</p><p>"I just don't understand." She finally said, when she was sure her voice wouldn't crack under the mounting pain of being rejected by her <em>husband</em> over and over again. "I've done nothing but try everything in my power to make this life a little more pleasant for him."</p><p>Anger flashed through Kakashi's eyes so fleetingly she thought she imagined it were it not for his tight grip on his tea cup. It loosened and he took a steady breath before he spoke, eyes holding her own. "Maybe that's the problem, though. Maybe you're giving too much to someone who doesn't even want it."</p><p>His words stung even though she knew in her bones it wasn't his intention to hurt her. It was just that Kakashi never sugarcoated his words— never lied to anyone, especially those he cared about. It was a testament of his respect that he told her his exact thoughts.</p><p>"I fucked up didn't I?" The words tumbled out of her lips without preamble, bitter and self-deprecating, so reminiscent of an old self. His minute flinch didn't escape her, nor the way his eyes seemed to fill with a guilt so profound—so <em>misplaced</em>, it made her what to comfort <em>him</em>.</p><p>"Sakura," he sighed long and heavy, looking especially torn right then. "We all make mistakes. It's never too late to fix them."</p><p>She tried hard to keep the tears from spilling, she really did, but it was as if the last twelve years of her life were finally catching up to her at once, slamming into her full force. Grasping onto the marble countertop was the only thing that kept her from sinking to her knees as the tears finally came, heavy and despairing.</p><p>He was at her side in seconds, hand cupping hers on the counter and squeezing comfortingly. His other hand went for her cheek, fitting it against the curve of his calloused palm—for once gloveless—and swiped her tears away. He hushed her, fingers fluttering lightly over her damp cheeks, wiping the evidence of her heartbreak and sifting through her hair as he moved it out of her face. "It's going to be okay," he murmured, his hand closing more firmly around hers, "I'll see to it."</p><p>Why couldn't she have ended up with someone like Kakashi? Warm and affectionate and caring and <em>always there</em>. The depths of his dark eyes like an endless sea but <em>inviting</em>, like he didn't mind sharing all his secrets with her if she only asked.</p><p>Sometimes she wondered how far he was willing to go for her, after all he'd all but taken over Sasuke's role, acting as a father figure to Sarada and as a loving companion to her lonely heart. Sometimes, she even thought he could be in love with her for how affectionate his touch and gaze were.</p><p>Oh gods, now she was hallucinating too? How desperate was she? The thought made her cry harder, missing the look of raw pain on her companion's face.</p><p>The hand holding hers joined the one of her face, fingers racing to wipe her tears as fast as they came, his touch warm, too warm, on her burning cheeks. "Sakura, come on now, hush now, hush sweetie."</p><p>He'd only called her that once, the first time she'd broken down because Sarada had gotten so sick even she couldn't bring her fever down. The softly spoken syllables wrapped around her, engulfed her, slowly calmed her down so that she wasn't covering him with snot and tears.</p><p>She harboured no illusions to the way she looked right then, puffy and damp, and squashed the wave of embarrassment that welled inside her. It was just Kakashi.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she croaked, her hands closing over his on her face as she slowly dragged his touch from her skin. His hands easily manoeuvred over to close around hers, squeezing gently.</p><p>"Don't be silly." He chided, "There's nothing wrong with crying, Sakura."</p><p>She sighed, shoulders trembling ever-so-slightly. She was bone-weary, exhausted, and feeling more pain than ever before that this was what her life came to. But strangely, the feeling of loss refused to register.</p><p>That made her let out a bitter imitation of a chuckle. "I guess you can't lose something you've never had, hm?"</p><p>It was that same torn look in his eyes, like she was clawing at his heart instead of her own and she bit her lip, letting her head drop against his chest so she wouldn't see it. It was too much. Why did he care so much anyway? What made him intertwine his life with hers like this so that she had no choice but to think of him as <em>family</em>?</p><p>"How about you get some rest?" he murmured into her hair, hand resting innocently on her hip as the other resumed carding through her hair.</p><p>Some of the crippling tension left her at his touch and she sighed, feeling even more worn.</p><p>The hand on her hip circled her waist, supporting most of her weight as he began guiding her to her bedroom.</p><p>She was too numb to realise much beside the softness of her mattress touching her side and the drag of silk up her skin as Kakashi covered her up with the sheets. Her eyes drifted shut, exhausted, her pillow calling for her to sleep and forget the world.</p><p>The door shut somewhere distant momentarily pulling her from her daze, surprised Kakashi hadn't stayed with her. Sakura fell asleep with the taste of longing on her tongue, wishing he'd come back.</p><hr/><p>When she came to again, it was to the quiet rattling of kitchen appliances downstairs. She sat up with a jolt, remembering Sarada's return and found herself racing out of the comfort of her bed and down the stairs.</p><p>The sight she arrived to made her pause in her steps at the kitchen door. On the dinner table sat Kakashi and Sarada, eating miso soup and conversing. The setting looked so natural, the recreation of a hundred different occurrences, but it made Sakura pause nonetheless. It was like she was seeing for the first time.</p><p>Kakashi once said he was bad with kids, but she begged to differ. He was patient and kind, reprimanding if need be. But mostly he was there, supportive, protective and always up to offering advice and help to her daughter when she needed it.</p><p>And now he was still here, eating the dinner he cooked <em>for them</em> while she slept away unaware of anything but the shattered remains of her heart.</p><p>How did he ever think he was anything but the amazing man he was?</p><p>They didn't seem to have noticed her yet, and she took a minute to study him. Why had Kakashi never married? Had a family of his own? Surely, with the number of people that cherished him in this village he was bound to find a partner.</p><p>She could about imagine it. This same setting but with a little silver-haired boy sat across from his father, chattering amiably. It jolted her. Not the image, but the wave of grief it inspired in her chest because while her brain had labelled him as family, her heart had labelled him as hers.</p><p>Sakura swallowed thickly, backtracking over that shocking swirl of thoughts. <em>Hers</em>? Why would she ever think Kakashi was <em>hers</em>? That she had any claim over him at all? He was a part of her life because <em>he</em> chose to be, and she could no more force him to stay than she could Sasuke.</p><p>Amidst the confusion unfurling inside her, Sakura stumbled a step back, gathering their attention.</p><p>Kakashi smiled, a familiar titling of his uncovered lips before he pulled his mask back up. Sarada beamed at her, jumping out of her seat to hug her. "Mama! I'm home!"</p><p>It pulled Sakura from her daze long enough to smile and pat her daughter on the head. "Welcome home, honey. How was your mission?"</p><p>"I was just telling Kaka-tou about it," Sarada grinned, dragging Sakura by the arm to join them at the table where Kakashi had already scooped her a serving. "We fought an entire group of bandits!"</p><p>Sakura listened attentively as Sarada recounted how she brought down ten men while they were too busy underestimating her, grinning while she described the look on their faces when she shattered the earth. It made Sakura's heart swell with pride.</p><p>Kakashi was chortling from across the table. "Ah, this reminds me of the first time Sakura used her monstrous strength in a fight."</p><p>Both girls' eyes snapped in his direction, one curious, the other surprised. "Tell me, please, Kaka-tou!"</p><p>He let out a warm pleasant sound that sat nicely in Sakura's stomach. "Oh it was terrifying, she nearly gave me a heart attack." Charcoal depths glanced her way, filled with mischief and affection. "I was hiding underground and she punched the earth. If I hadn't jumped in time it would've broken every bone in my body."</p><p>Sarada gasped, delighted, as she whirled Sakura's way. "Mama, you're amazing!"</p><p>"That she is," Kakashi agreed, and Sakura founds her face flushing at the undertones of pride and wonder in his voice.</p><p>Why… <em>why</em> couldn't Sasuke be like this? Was it too much to expect a compliment or two? Why couldn't he be the one sitting across her, telling their daughter stories of their childhood?</p><p>Feeling bitterness rise at the back of her throat, Sakura glared at her bowl of soup. No, that wasn't right at all. <em>Sasuke was never there</em>. Meanwhile, Kakashi had always been. He earned that space in her life, and for her to want Sasuke to take it was unfair. Sasuke might've been her husband, but clearly he wasn't the one who made a commitment to her. It was Kakashi.</p><p>Swallowing down her grief, Sakura joined in on the chatter between her companions, wondering what the next chapter of her life held for her.</p><hr/><p>Sakura was… well, shocked, to say the least. Sakura was shocked. Thunderstruck. But not pleasantly so.</p><p>Sasuke hadn't even bothered to show up.</p><p>The shock slowly morphed into anger, building viciously in her chest. How dare he? How dare he ignore her request? Did he think he could run away from this?</p><p>If it weren't for Kakashi's placating, Sakura would've torn through the country trying to find him if only to give him a piece of her mind.</p><p>"Easy." His fingers curved around her shoulders. "Easy, Sakura."</p><p>She glared at dark, fathomless eyes, feeling her resolve slowly crumble under the weight of his. "Why?"</p><p>"Let's not be rash," Kakashi advised. "Why don't we talk to Naruto? I have a feeling he'd be more successful recalling Sasuke home."</p><p>And it pained her to know just how true those words were.</p><p>Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Dammit."</p><p>Kakashi sighed, his thumbs drawing comforting circles on the tense muscles in her shoulders. "It's going to be okay."</p><p>Sakura had no doubt he meant that sincerely but she was tired of all the lies regarding Sasuke. And so Sakura exploded. "Stop that!" she hissed, her chest constricting painfully, "No it won't! How could you think— ugh! Kakashi, I'm going to become a divorced single mum! Nothing about that is remotely okay! I'm going to die alone, my daughter will continue to grow up without a father and I'll be miserable and unloved for the rest of my life!"</p><p>She hadn't meant to direct her tantrum at him, she really didn't, but the words rushed out of her like a dam broken, exploding out in jarring, cutting words.</p><p>Kakashi was silent for a few minutes, his eyes locked on the ground beneath them while she trembled minutely with her growing anxiety. And then slowly, his eyes rose to meet hers as the hands on her shoulders carefully trailed down. Calloused fingers dragged against smooth skin, his fingers delicately encircling her wrists and dragging her into his personal space.</p><p>Abruptly, Sakura stopped breathing. He was too close, closer than ever. She could smell the mint of his toothpaste and feel the warmth of his body fanning over hers.</p><p>He transferred one of her hands to his other one so that he held both of them in one of his, his now free hand coming up to brush bubblegum strands out of her face, the back of his fingers softly caressing her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You <em>are </em>loved."</p><p>Sakura gulped, her face flushing under his gaze. Her heart stuttered out of rhythm, and she felt her fingers tremble ever so slightly.</p><p>"More than you think. Deeply and widely, you are loved." His gaze softened to a look that made everything inside her quiver. He continued to stroke her cheek, the movement light and careful, the touch loving.</p><p>He was holding nothing back anymore, she could see it now, that all this time she had meant more to him than she knew. "I'm sorry things have come to this, Sakura. But it's never too late, I promise you. You can still be happy."</p><p>The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "With you?"</p><p>Kakashi jolted ever so slightly, his hand dropping from her cheek. He exhaled softly, reluctantly breaking eye contact. "That's up to you."</p><p>The confession jolted her. Sakura drew in a stuttering breath. "H-huh?"</p><p>"Don't act so surprised," he chided softly, his eyes roaming her face. "I've always been there, what made you think I'll stop now?"</p><p>Sakura shook her head, her heart racing. "No— no, I meant… what you said earlier, that it's up to me. Do you… are you saying… <em>what</em> are you saying?"</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched up with humour, but his expression quickly sobered up as he met her conflicted gaze. His lips pursed, his hands squeezing hers lightly. "I didn't want to do it this way…" he muttered under his breath with a sigh, "I meant what I said, that you're deeply loved. More than you know."</p><p>Goosebumps surfaced on her skin. "B-by you?"</p><p>"By me," he agreed with a sheepish smile. "I realised it too late." His smile turned sorrowful. "You were already married and on your way to being a mother. So I vowed to just be there for you to help you along. I was used to never getting what I want, I was satisfied with being a part of an extended family."</p><p>Sakura couldn't believe her ears.</p><p>"But then Sasuke started showing up less and less, and I saw how this affected you and Sarada… I grew resentful. In the back of my mind, I knew I'd treat you better. But I'd never overstep my boundaries, I'd never make a move on you, I'd never even try. You are a married woman and no matter how ruined your life seemed I'm not a homewrecker. The only way I could see this ever working out… was for you to decide to get a divorce." He let out a heavy breath, his shoulders slumping slightly, like a weight was lifted off them. "I swore I'd do nothing to influence that decision. You had to make it for yourself."</p><p>"K-Kakashi," Sakura stuttered, biting her lip. She loved him so much, but his confession floored her. She had no idea he felt that way. "W-when did this happen?"</p><p>"A long time ago. A very long time ago," he admitted. "Ten years, maybe more."</p><p>Sakura's legs felt weak. Kakashi was in love with her? For ten years?</p><p>She was unsure of what her gaze gave away but he was suddenly hurriedly assuring her, "This doesn't have to go anywhere— I don't expect you to drop everything and be with me. I don't even expect you to consider it. This doesn't have to change anything. I'll still be there for you regardless of any future decisions you make. I'll still be there for Sarada. You guys are the only family I have left."</p><p>Delirious laughter bubbled through Sakura's throat, her eyes stinging with tears. He was too good, far <em>too</em> good. He deserved so much better than anything she could offer him; he was so selfless, so caring and loving.</p><p>Sakura didn't doubt for a second that if she allowed herself, she could fall in love with him, that if she weren't married and dedicated to her husband, that if she had the chance, she'd love him deeply and wholly. Because he already meant so much to her and Sarada, she could just imagine a life with the three of them except then he'd be able to hold her close and kiss her and she wouldn't feel so alone anymore.</p><p>"Why're you crying?" he asked worriedly, reaching to wipe her tears. "I mean it."</p><p>"I know." She choked. "That's why I'm crying."</p><p>Kakashi pulled her in for a hug, tugging her closely against his chest where she could acutely hear the racing of his heart. "Silly woman," he murmured into her hair, pressing a soft kiss into her scalp. "There's no need to cry. I'm here."</p><p>"I know," she said again, feeling a foreign sense of comfort settle in her and she knew then she found her missing piece. "I'm glad."</p><p>He smiled against her hair, his fingers resuming their gentle stroking. "Can I trust you to take your time and really think this through?"</p><p>She nodded into his chest, mumbling out a muffled, "You don't mind?"</p><p>"Of course not," he countered. "I waited a decade. I can wait some more. You know what they say about good things, they're worth waiting for."</p><p>Sakura choked on a half sob, half laugh, squeezing him tighter and delighting in the gentle human contact she sorely missed. And although Kakashi had always comforted her, this felt different, like two pieces of a puzzle finally attached correctly. "You're too good."</p><p>His head bent down and he pressed his cheek against the side of her face, warmth emanating from the contact as he mumbled, in a quiet, intimate imitation of his voice one last confession that set her cheeks aflame. "No… no Sakura. I'm just very in love with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One spare review please? xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beta'd by darling Ohayohimawari~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>III. Closure</strong>
</p><p>Spring came and went, summer and winter followed closely behind. It all passed in a whirl. And that whirl bought about a tornado of change that resembled the seasonal switches into Sakura's life.</p><p>For instance, Sakura Uchiha became Sakura Haruno again. To her never-ending streak of Sasuke-induced humiliation, it had taken Naruto tracking him down in person to make the divorce happen, and by then it was the talk of the town that Sasuke refused to return, even to divorce his wife. It made Sakura feel like a diseased rodent.</p><p>She'd locked herself in her apartment for days until Ino managed to drag her out, explaining that Kakashi came to her for help because he was becoming too worried. She'd called her silly and foolish for letting the gossip affect her. Sasuke was an asshole and <em>everyone</em> knew that.</p><p>"<em>If anything, you're the victim here,</em> <em>forehead girl!" </em>Ino had insisted. Sakura didn't quite agree. Maybe Sasuke had married her out of pity. After all, she wouldn't let him go.</p><p>How embarrassing it had been for her to even internally acknowledge this. But life went on, regardless of anyone's feelings, and change it brought with it.</p><p>Sarada turned thirteen, beginning her trip through adolescence and the very troublesome thoughts of boy problems and dating. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion Sarada had a thing for Shikadai, Shikamaru's son, which was a very strange notion to contemplate.</p><p>And finally for the biggest change in her life… She and Kakashi were officially dating. Lately, the thought of him always brought butterflies with it. They'd started out discreetly enough and gained courage from there. He'd been especially courteous and patient, letting her sort through her divorce at her own pace. He'd helped her move apartments, and had continued to tutor Sarada and contribute to her growth as a kunoichi.</p><p>He'd been incredibly sweet in all his actions and words, giving her some much-needed space while also making sure she was looked after and okay.</p><p>Now she sighed contentedly and accepted the cup of tea he'd prepared for her with the perfect amount of sugar she preferred. It had been almost an entire year since that fateful night in her kitchen— and Kakashi never once faltered in his conviction or affection towards her, not even when she had frequent emotional breakdowns and later, sudden and prolonged lapses of silence in which she withdrew into herself.</p><p>With every passing day, he was still there, waiting for her, fighting to stay by her side, and she fell a little more in love with him. She'd been correct in her assumption, it was ridiculously easy to let her feelings for Kakashi grow enough to consume her whole. What she felt for him was so raw sometimes, it manifested as a physical ache in her chest.</p><p>Kakashi had wanted to do this the 'right' way. He'd asked her out on multiple dates, took her to fancy restaurants and romantic walks. He'd held her hand and walked her home and kissed her good night. And the best part was… Sarada had been completely accepting and ecstatic to see her mother smiling and happy again.</p><p>Sakura often wondered where this was headed, Kakashi had never explicitly told her what it meant for him to love her and be with her. "What are your plans?" She asked Kakashi as he seated himself at the other end of the couch.</p><p>"Regarding?" He raised an eyebrow, sipping from his teacup and pulling <em>Icha Icha</em> from under the table.</p><p>"Us." Sakura never failed to blush at the mention of them in a unified context. It made her giddy like a schoolgirl. "You know… Where does this," she motioned between them, her cheeks burning, "go? What are your expectations?"</p><p>Oh, wow, she was such a blubbering idiot. Kakashi for his part seemed fondly amused. "My… <em>expectations? </em>Who said I was expecting anything?"</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Sakura's cheeks were positively on fire. "Um. I mean…" she made another vague motion with her hand. "Do we just… date? Forever?"</p><p>Kakashi actually chuckled, much to her embarrassment and set his teacup and <em>Icha Icha</em> down again. He then took hers from her hand and set it aside too, scooting closer to her. "Sakura," he said gently, covering her hands in his. "This dancing around is giving me a headache. Just tell me what you're thinking?"</p><p>"How serious are you about me?" She blurted and then slapped her hand over her mouth in utter mortification.</p><p>Kakashi looked like he was resisting a smile as he peeled her fingers off her face. "See? That wasn't too hard was it?" he was chuckling again and she looked away, afraid she'll snap at him to cover her embarrassment.</p><p>"For the record, I'm very serious." When he said this, she looked back at him, finding that his serious tone matched his expression. "I didn't think us being together was a possibility, ever, but if you're wondering about my intentions… well, you've always been family. But…" and now <em>he</em> was blushing. "And only if you want, I'd like to make you my wife."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Not that she never thought about this, in the back of her mind, ever since they became a thing, because calling Kakashi her <em>boyfriend</em> sounded incredibly silly when he was so much more. However, having him say it out loud sent her heart into a rapid staccato rhythm that she was sure he could hear.</p><p>"Um," she stammered, feeling heat wafting off her face. "I'd… I'd like that. You know. Down the line. You know, so that I don't repeat any past mistakes… not that I think this is a mistake! I love having you around all the time, and Sarada—Sarada loves you, which is great! I was so worried she might find this weird, but she's such a sweetheart you know, she just wants a father and I really appreciate what you've done for her—and me! But I just worry about driving you away, I could be such a handful sometimes, Sasuke used to tell me that—"</p><p>His finger on her lips silenced her and her whole body flushed in embarrassment as she realised that she was blabbering at a thousand miles a minute.</p><p>"I'm going to stop you right there," he said gently, yet firmly. "You don't have to explain all this to me. I understand Sakura, you've only been divorced less than a year. I don't expect anything right <em>now</em>. Having you is more than I ever dared to ask for. This is enough for me. I've been around for more than ten years now, and I won't be easily chased away."</p><p>Then he smiled, and it was so endearing. "You take your time figuring us out. I'll still be here afterwards. Unless you kill me at some point for not hiding <em>Icha Icha</em> away from Sarada—in which case, you would be completely right to feel murderous rage... and I give you full permission to punch me to Kumo."</p><p>Sakura couldn't help the giggle that burst from her lips, and she pressed a chaste kiss to his index finger before playfully biting it. "Deal."</p><p>He grinned as his hands framed her face and pulled her in for a sweet, lingering kiss. "Silly girl, what did you think was going to happen?"</p><p>"I don't know," she punched his chest light-heartedly before dragging his hands away from her face and holding them in her own. She played nervously with his fingers, "I… you didn't particularly strike me as—as the family type. Before, I mean."</p><p>"And now?" he wondered, eyes honest and curious.</p><p>"Now… well," there was no way she could look him in the eyes as she said this, "I think you'd make an amazing husband and an even better father … if that was ever your plan."</p><p>She stared at his hands in her lap and wondered how to phrase her words in a way that didn't make him bolt, "I think that… that people don't see this side of you. I used to think you hated kids. But I don't think that's really the case. I think it'd be a shame if you never had children."</p><p><em>Oh, gods,</em> she thought in mortification, her shoulders hunching slightly, <em>what am I saying?!</em></p><p>She snuck a peek up at him and found his eyes slightly widened, his lips parted a fraction. He blinked, once, twice, before opening his mouth: "Really?"</p><p>Sakura blinked back at the obvious surprise in his tone. "Yes, why?"</p><p>"Well … I have thought of children before, but … I didn't think you'd want more of them. I mean Sarada is twelve. And you're busy with the hospital, and you've just recently started to get your life back …" he scratched shyly at his cheek.</p><p>All of a sudden it dawned on Sakura that if Kakashi was to have children they'd be hers too. Her stomach tightened; a strange mixture of longing and anticipation the more she thought about it. She just wished she'd stop blushing! "Well … I've always wanted Sarada to have siblings. But um, Sasuke wasn't keen on the idea of having another child."</p><p>Yes, and what was the point? He was never there anyway, she'd just be subjecting another poor kid to a life without a father.</p><p>Kakashi's smile held a strange tentativeness. "Not that I don't love Sarada like she's my own, but that would be nice—having kids I mean."</p><p><em>Kids</em>. He said kids as in plural. Sakura had to suddenly fight back intense giddiness.</p><p>Before she realised it, she was throwing her arms around him and kissing him again, forgetting her strength entirely.</p><p>He let out a winded breath as he fell back on the couch, her on top of him and wrapped his arms securely around her as he kissed her back. His chuckle vibrated through her, and he stroked her hair as her lips parted against his own.</p><p>"Mum, Kakashi-tou I'm home!" Sarada's sudden call had Sakura flinging herself off him, leaving him sprawled comically across the couch.</p><p>"Sarada! Welcome home," Sakura yelped, running a hand through her mussed up hair as she scrambled to sit up as naturally as possible.</p><p>Sarada rounded the corner into the living room, looking suspicious. "Why are you red in the face?" Her eyes fell on Kakashi who slowly sat up and whined. "Oh, ew! Not in the living room mum!"</p><p>"What are you implying, young lady!" Sakura exclaimed in mortification. "We were just talking!"</p><p>Sarada started to roll her eyes before she remembered who she was talking to and stopped mid-motion. "Aha. Okay. Well, Chouchou invited me for a sleepover, can I go please?"</p><p>"Is it just Chouchou or will Shikadai and Inojin be there?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Sarada flushed. "Um, just Chouchou and I but they're coming over for movies. Can I still go?"</p><p>Sakura smiled at the way her daughter started fidgeting. She was so cute sometimes. "Sure. No funny business though."</p><p>"Mum!" Sarada blushed to the tips of her ears before storming out, leaving Kakashi and Sakura to laugh quietly to each other.</p><p>"You're so evil Sakura," he said, dragging her closer to his side again as he heard Sarada depart once more. "Don't tease her."</p><p>"She's thirteen, I have to." Sakura insisted with another chuckle before relaxing against Kakashi once more. "You'll understand one day."</p><p>"Oh? Is that a promise now?" His eyes held an affectionate streak that warmed her from her head to her toes.</p><p>"Yes," she confirmed as she kissed him again.</p><p>He hummed against her mouth, tongue stroking hers as he tilted his head for better access. Slowly, Sakura crawled into his lap, tongue teasing his, her fingers running up and down his chest, "Now, since we have the house to ourselves…"</p><p>"Oh, I see…" He murmured mischievously, his hands gripping her thighs and hefting her up as he stood.</p><p>She squealed, held onto his shoulders and grinned as they exchanged eager looks before he spun on his foot and marched towards her bedroom. "I can't be held accountable for any loss of panties then."</p><p>"Oh shut it, that was <em>one</em> time!"</p><p>He laughed heartily and sealed their mouths together once more. "I love you, Sakura Haruno."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The End.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is folks! Thoughts? Feelings? Leave 'em here!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all need a Kakashi in our lives don't we? xD</p><p>Leave me a line or two, or let me know your favourite line/part, it means a lot to me~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>